1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet carrier and, more particularly, to a helmet carrier for a safety helmet and, most particularly, to a motorcycle mounted safety helmet carrier that provides secure support for a safety helmet stored in an upright position.
2. Background Information
The wearing of a safety motorcycle helmet when operating or riding on a motorcycle is required by many states, while wearing a safety motorcycle helmet is optional in many other states. Most motorcycle operators and passengers choose to wear such helmets when on the machine. When such individuals dismount from the motorcycle, they will take off the helmet, particularly if they do not plan to ride again soon. Because motorcycles have limited storage space, finding a secure storage location for the motorcycle helmet on the motorcycle presents problems. In addition, it is desirable to prevent theft of the motorcycle helmet, if left unattended.
A number of patents have been granted for devices used to secure a safety helmet to a motorcycle or similar vehicle. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,855 by Tako Shirai, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,955 by Taylor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,786 by Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,072 by McLarnon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,643 by Kawakami, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,738 by Pi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,637 by Danforth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,271 by Todd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,805 by Sawada, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,561 by Miyamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,364 by Buis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,825 by Schroeder, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,064 by Driscoll, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,257 by Kulas, U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,423 by Mrdeza et al., and U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0118888 by Russell. Each of the disclosed devices used to secure a safety helmet to a motorcycle has short-comings in this area of technology. Applicant has invented a motorcycle mounted helmet carrier that overcomes these short-comings and provides a decided improvement over existing technology.